creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonJeff
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DemonJeff page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 00:25, October 14, 2015 (UTC) However the story is not up to quality standards and needs revision. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:26, October 14, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:15, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 23:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:41, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Story I deleted that story about a week ago for not being up to quality standards. Starting with the basics, it is VERY problematic to post someone else's story for them on the website and not properly cite them. Moving on, the story had a lot of formatting issues. Please do not indent paragraphs, as it causes those white box issues. that being said, the story was below standards so it was deleted rather than these issues being fixed. As for the story itself, the premise was very rushed. Your sister needs to work more on building a premise and being descriptive. There was very little focus on any horror element and it just feels like it had been copied and pasted from wikipedia. The ending also needs a lot of work: "The building has since been toward (torn) down. The letters were burned. But it happened. It's true." There needs to be a lot more build-up/realism for the events to be taken as true. Just stating "it's true" does not do an adequate job. On this site, we are looking for stories that authors have put a lot of time and thought into. Seeing as this is the third story of yours we deleted, I would strongly suggest taking your next entry to the writer's workshop as all three have had major issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Experiment 138, The Baby Cradle, and The Legend of Suicide Hall. Thanks for the compliment, unfortunately, I have some other collaborations going on and my own series so I can't work together at the moment. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd suggest looking over what I wrote above if you're looking for answers. Another admin deleted it, but I can see a lot of similar issues. The formatting issues are there, the story feels very rushed, and lacks description/tension/adequate build-up. Additionally there are multiple typos, grammatical issues (they're=they are, there=indicatory, their=possessive. It's=it is, its=possession), and punctuation issues (apostrophes missing from possessive words, commas missing from sentences where a pause was implied, etc.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:44, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::As stated above I would strongly suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop as I am dealing with other site issues and don't quite have the time to provide in-depth insight on stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:51, October 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the kind words. I'm afraid though I have to decline. I like working alone on stories, and currently I don't really feel like writing. It will take months before I write another story. I hope you understand. Wish you luck, and have a nice day. MrDupin (talk) 15:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:36, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for three days for vandalising another user's user page. Be aware that further offences of this kind will infer severe punishments, as per our Vandalism Policy. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:39, October 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the offer. By the way, when you are leaving a message on someone's talk page, you should be signing it to let the user know who you are. You can sign your edit by adding four tildes at the end of your post. Like this: ~~~~ MrDupin (talk) 21:46, October 21, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:34, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: The best advice I can give would be to look over everything written on this page and work to improve your writing. If you're going to help out other users on another wiki, you need to have a good grasp on grammar, punctuation, capitalization, spelling, formatting, etc. so you can help them improve their stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC)